Grease Monkee
by GreySide58
Summary: The Greasers meet the Monkees, the band from the sixties. Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees or the Outsiders


Sodapop had his back to a gas pump as he talked to Steve who was looking underneath the hood of a beat up old Ford. He talked on and off until he heard the sound of a car sputtering up to the gas station. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw what looked to be a nice, red convertible.

"Hey, Steve, come have a look." He said, not sure if it was Socs or not.

"Whoa, that's a pretty tuff car." Steve said, wiping his hands on a rag as he came over. The car pulled up and inside were four boys they had never seen before.

"Hey, man, I was wonderin' if I could get a fill up and check up." The driver said as he got out of the car. On his head was a green wool-hat.

"Course." Sodapop said pulling the nozzle out of the pump.

"Where y'all from?" Steve asked, having noticed the Texan drawl in the man's voice.

"Well, we live in California." He replied, as he stretched out his legs, obviously worn out from all the driving.

"That's a might long way. Where y'all headin'?" Sodapop asked curiously.

"To visit my Aunt down in Texas." He said smiling. Looking back at the other three he saw them getting out of the car as well.

"'Ey, Mike, we're gonna get some drinks, ya want anythin'?" the shortest of them asked, Sodapop and Steve both noticed the man's English accent.

"Sure, just watch, Pete, there." Mike said, nodding his head towards a man who was only an inch or so shorter than him, with light brown hair and a dimple smile.

"Those yer friends?" Steve asked from where he was.

"Friends and bandmates." Mike said.

"Band? What kinda music do y'all do?" Steve asked, opening the hood of the car.

"Rock n Roll. We're not the greatest, but we're good." Mike said, and right at that moment the three others came out.

"Hey, Mike, where are we gonna stay tonight, I mean the car's actin' up and there's no way we're gonna get anywhere with it." A man with exceptionally curly hair said.

"He's right, your car here needs work." Steve said, sticking his head out from the under the hood.

"Gosh, guy's I don't think we've got enough money. Davy how much ya got?" Mike asked the shorter man.

"'bout fourteen, 'ow 'bout you, Peteh?" Davy asked the man with light brown hair.

"Ten dollars, you Micky?" he asked the man with curly hair.

"Same as you, Pete." Micky said.

"I've got twenty, but we have to pay for gas and car repairs, so take that money away and the money we'd need for a hotel is shot." Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya know, y'all cain stay at my place, I'm sure my brother won't mind." Sodapop said, he knew what it was like not to have enough money and he thought he could help these guys out.

"Ya sure man, we wouldn't want to put ya out or somethin'." Mike said looking at Sodapop.

"Yeah, I get off in a couple hours, so when I do, I'll take y'all to my place." He said smiling.

"Soda, Soda!" a voice suddenly rang out as Sodapop's younger brother came running up.

"What is it, Pony?" he asked giving a look of concern to his brother.

"The Socs are…" he stopped short when he saw Mike, Davy, Micky and Peter.

"It's them, they're the ones I saw." Ponyboy said, looking over at them.

"Socs?" Mike asked, not familiar with the term.

"They're the rich guys, they pick fights for fun and throw beer bashes. They hate us, Greasers, as we've come to be known as." Sodapop said, he saw a look of slight anger cross across Peter's face.

"Why in the world would anyone fight for fun?" he asked

"I don't know, possibly 'cause they have to much freedom. But Ponyboy here, has had a real bad run in with them, as have all of us." Sodapop said. Davy walked over to Ponyboy, and found himself looking up to him.

"Don't worry, man. We won't 'urt ya. We're visitin' from California. Plus what could a little guy like me do to ya?" Davy said smiling

"He's right ya know, us four won't hurt any of ya, in all honesty we aren't ones for violence." Mike said.

"I think they're right, Pony. I don't think ya got anything ta worry 'bout. They're on their way to Texas and their car is givin' them troubles. I decided they're gonna stay with us, just until Steve gets their car back up and runnin'." Sodapop said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya sure Derry will be fine with that?" Ponyboy asked, sounding a little worried.

"It'll be fine, if he has a problem with it, I'll talk to 'im." Sodapop said and with that it was decided, until these guys' car was fixed they were going to stay in town and stay with the Curtises.


End file.
